Counselor
by MoMaster
Summary: After the Dark War, Clary Morgenstern and her friends narrowly escape being trapped in Hell. When portaled back to Idris, Clary falls the wrong way, landing herself a minor concussion and amnesia. She must re-learn a lot, from the Shadow World to friends and foes. Don't forget the rune that comes to mind, unlocking a room full of friends though to be lost, but are instead found.


**Author's Note**

 **Hey, friends! What's goin' on?**

 **So, I've decided to start a new story, and here it is!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _The Mortal Instruments,_** **Cassandra Clare does.**

 **Enjoy!**

 ** _Counselor_**

 **Chapter One**

"Clary? Clary? Are you okay?" I shook my head to clear it and looked up at the man in front of me. He had black hair, messily spiked and was dressed in leather pants, a sparkly blue shirt, and a long green coat.

"Who are you?"

"Who am I? Clary, this isn't funny." His face had grown more concerned by the second.

"Clary? Who's Clary?"

"Biscuit. What's going on? Don't you know who I am? Don't you know who _you_ are?" I just stared at him. He laughed deliriously. "Magnus. I'm Magnus. You're Clary. Clary?" He paused, as if waiting for me to respond. "Clary? Don't you remember?"

"No," I said, and gave him a confused look.

"Alec! Jace! Iz! Come here!" he yelled to my left. I turned, and watched a group of people walking toward me. In front was a tall boy, dressed in what looked like fighting gear. He had angular features and golden blonde hair. He was running toward us, with two people behind him. There was a girl and a boy, each tall with ink black hair.

The boy with the golden features dropped down on his knees next to Magnus, leaning toward me.

"Clary? Are you okay?" He pulled me in for a hug, and I pushed his arms away.

"Who are you?"

His face dropped.

"Jace? Why don't we talk for a moment? Us and Iz and Alexander." Magnus nervously took a hold of the boy's arm and tried to pull him away from me, but he stayed put. The boy and girl who'd been behind the boy who had tried to hug me came up behind him, standing. I looked up at them from my place on the floor. "We should talk over there." Magnus gestured to the four of them, then an area by the wall a couple feet away. I saw the girl give him a quizzical look, but they all followed him over, the boy who'd been beside me glancing back over at me every couple seconds. He looked pained, and I wondered why.

 _I don't know these people. How do they know me?_ I thought. I stood up, and immediately felt dizzy. I lowered myself back to the floor. The group was coming back over to me, each of them looking upset. They each sat down around me.

The golden-haired boy reached for my hand, hesitated, and pulled it back into his lap.

"Hello," the girl began. She looked like she was close to crying. "I-I'm Isabelle."

"Um, hi. I'm . . ."

"Clary. Well, Clarissa, really. And you've gone by a couple last ames, but let's just say Morgenstern for now. Y-You go by Clary." The boy paused. "I'm Jace, or Jonathan, but you've always called me Jace. I've don't the whole multiple last names thing, too. I'll explain that later; you can just call me Jace."

"Hi, I'm Clary." He smiled a tired smile.

"I know."

Magnus gestured toward the other boy. "I'm Alec. You've always called me Alec. He calls me Alexander." He pointed toward Magnus. "Izzy's my sister. I've got a little brother, too, and my mom and dad." I nodded.

"I'm Clary, or apparently Clarissa. Call me Clary. Hi."

"And I, of course, am Magnus Bane, Biscuit. Warlock? Ring a bell?"

"You're a warlock?" I paused. "No way. That's funny. I wish I could be a warlock. I'm Clary. Hello."

"You're pretty close to a warlock. you know, Clarissa."

"No I'm not. I'm a human, There's a big difference."

"You're not hu-" Isabelle reached out and pinched him in a millisecond.

"Too much," I heard her mutter.

"She should know, Iz. She's played a big part in this worl-"

"I know, but not yet. We shouldn't overwhelm her, and we should talk to Jocelyn and Luke." Magnus slowly nodded.

"So, how do I know you guys?"

"Meeting us is a story for another time, Biscuit." I saw Jace turn his head and look away, then he stood up real quick and muttered that he'd be 'back in a sec.' I watched him walk toward the entrance ti the room we were in, which had a couple other people in it, but not many. He flung open the door and stepped outside. I could feel the chill from here.

"I'll be back in a minute, too," Alec said and hopped up, following Jace.

"Where are they going?" I asked.

"You're a curious one," Magnus said and patted my hand, which laid on my knee.

"Are you guys hungry?" Isabelle asked after a moment of looking out toward the door.

"Yes, I am," I said, and Magnus nodded.

"I could eat."

"All right, let's head out. There's a nice little restaurant around the bend, on the next street over - _Eat 'Til Sunset._ I heard it's nice." She stood up, and held a hand down to each of us. I took it and pulled myself to my feet, as did Magnus, and I saw a small ring of glitter where he'd been seated. Now that I could look down at his hair, I noticed it had glitter in it as well. Then, he was standing up straight, and I couldn't see anymore.

"Just let me portal home real quick. need to check on Chairman Meow before we head out."

"Who's Chairman Meow?" I asked.

"My darling cat! You really must meet him sometime!"

"Why don't I come with you now?" He passed Isabelle a look and she nodded.

"I want to show you something before we go out, though, Clary. We're going to meet Magnus back here in about ten minutes."

"Okay," I said. "See you soon, Magnus."

"Of course, you two!" His grin reminded me of a cat, and I he,d in a small laugh. We watched him walk around the bend.

"Is there another door back there?"

Isabelle hesitated.

"No, there's not." I tossed her a quizzical look.

"Then how's he going to get out?"

"All in good time."

"Okay," I shrugged. "Where are we going?"

"Come on, it's right outside, super close by. I think you'll love it!"

 **~MoMaster :)**


End file.
